List of Ships Similar to Creddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Creddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, better known as Creddie ( C'/arly and F/'reddie '). Qualifications for ships being similar to Creddie There are several clues in ships that make them similar to Creddie. Here are the main ones. *One character is in love with another character. *One character usually rejects other character. *One character is classy, and socail, while the other character is smart and gullible. *One character saves another character's life. Ships that are similar to Creddie Zoey/Chase (from "Zoey 101") *Chase (Freddie) has been in love with Zoey (Carly) since the first day he met her at PCA. *Chase (Freddie) and Zoey (Carly) soon became best friends after they met. *Zoey (Carly) tells Chase (Freddie) that she loves him. *Zoey (Carly) has kissed Chase (Freddie). *Like Carly and Freddie, Chase and Zoey decide to wait a while before starting a relationship. *Chase, much like Freddie, is considered gullible. *Zoey (Carly) has been there for Chase (Freddie). *Zoey, like Carly, is pretty, while Chase, like Freddie, is spazzy and geeky. *Like Carly and Freddie, Chase and Zoey shared a dance with each other at night. *The creator of Zoey 101 also makes "''iCarly" so he can make Creddie happen. Julian/Jadzia (from "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine") *Julian (Freddie) had loved Jadzia (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Julian constantly gets jealous when Jadzia gets a new love interest. * Jadzia usually rejects Julian. '''Milo/Lizbeth(from Captain Flamingo) *Lizbeth(Freddie) has a huge crush on Milo(Carly), which is usually shown as unreciprocated. *Lizbeth and Milo are best friends, much like Carly and Freddie are. *Lizbeth is smart,friendly and sweet, much like Freddie is. *Milo(Carly) has shown some signs of returning Lizbeth's(Freddie's) affections. *Milo has saved Lizbeth's life. Reed/Julia(from the film Valentine's Day) *Julia is classy, sweet, and smart, like Carly is. *Like Freddie and Carly, Julia and Reed are best friends. *Reed(Freddie) has a crush on Julia, but she doesn't return his feelings at first. *Reed and Julia kissed and started dating,like Carly and Freddie did in isaved your life. 'Matt/Jenna(from the film 13 going on 30)' *Jenna(Carly) and Matt(Freddie) are best friends, much like Carly and Freddie. *Matt is generally considered a nerd, much like Freddie is. *Matt(Freddie) has a huge crush on Jenna(Carly), which she doesn't return. *Jenna is sad seeing 30 year old Matt with another girl, sort of like in'' 'ichristmas'' when Carly is upset when Freddie is dating another girl, and doesn't love her. *Eventually, Jenna(Carly) kisses Matt(Freddie) , and they start dating. *At the end of 13 going on 30, Jenna and Matt are married. Maybe this will happen with Creddie... Leonard/Penny (from "The Big Bang Theory") *Leonard (Freddie) had loved Penny (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Leonard and Penny live across the hall from each other. *Leonard's friend, Sheldon, says that Penny will never love him. *They eventually get together, but then break up. *Leonard constantly gets jealous when Penny gets a new boyfriend. *Penny calls Leonard a geek, but not in a mean way. *Leonard is very overprotective of Penny, like Freddie is with Carly 'David and Millie (from the film "Jumper")' *David (Freddie) had loved Millie (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Millie (Carly) ends up being David's (Freddie's) girlfriend. *David (Freddie) and Millie (Carly) are best friends. Sam Witwicky/Mikaela Banes (from Transformers) *Sam and Mikaela get along often, just like Carly and Freddie. *Sam's(Freddie's) feelings for Mikaela(Carly) at first are unrequited. *Mikaela (Freddie) knows a lot about technology while Carly (Sam Witwicky) slighly listens. 'Peter and Mary-Jane (from the "Spider-Man" film trilogy)' *Peter (Freddie) is very smart, techy, and Trixie (Carly) always rejects Timmy (Freddie).gulliable. *Peter (Freddie) has loved Mary-Jane since the first day he met her. *Like Freddie, Peter gets jealous when Mary-Jane (Carly) was dating a hotter, cooler boy (Griffin). *Mary-Jane (Carly) got jealous when Peter/Spider-Man kissed another girl, Gwen Stacy (in Spider-Man 3) *Mary-Jane (Carly) admitted to Peter (Freddie) that she loved him. *They end up becoming a couple, but the 3rd (and probably final film in the series with this storyline) film ends with the audience wondering if they will be married. *They have kissed more than once, and Peter (Freddie) has saved Mary-Jane's (Carly's) life. 'Sheldon and Jenny (from "My Life as a Teenage Robot")' *Sheldon (Freddie) is considered a geek, while Jenny (Carly) is more of the social, classy type. *Sheldon (Freddie) has always been in love with Jenny (Carly) *Sheldon (Freddie) has saved Jenny's (Carly's) life before. *Although Sheldon (Freddie) has a crush on Jenny (Carly), she doesn't return those feelings to him. Sonic/Amy (from "Sonic X" TV series/comic books) *Amy has been in love with Sonic since the first day she met her. *Sonic (Freddie) has saved Amy's (Carly's) life before. *Amy keeps trying new schemes on trying to get Sonic to date her or marry her. Sonic/Sally (from "Sonic the Hedgehog" comics/televison series a.k.a "SatAM") *Sonic (Freddie) has saved Sally's (Carly's) life before. *Sonic, like Freddie, is smart but gulliable. *Sally (Carly) loves Sonic (Freddie) more than she realizes. *The two end up kissing (but at the series finale). *Sally is very good with technology. Isabella and Phineas (from "Phineas and Ferb") *Isabella and Phineas have been best friends for years. *Phineas has saved Isabella's life twice. *Phineas is willing to do anything for Isabella. *Isabella has had a crush Phineas since the first day she met him. *Phineas has trouble lying to Isabella. Anakin/Padme (from the "Star Wars" prequel trilogy) *Anakin (Freddie) is very good with technology. *Anakin (Freddie) falls in love with Padme (Carly) when he first sees her. *Anakin (Freddie) and Padme (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Anakin (Freddie) is very gulliable sometimes. *Padme (Carly) tells Anakin (Freddie) that she loves her, and vice versa. *Anakin (Freddie) has saved Padme's (Carly's) life. *Anakin (Freddie) gets a little jealous when Padme (Carly) talks about a hot boy. Phil/Keely ('Pheely' from "Phil of the Future") *Phil (Freddie) starts out always wanting to impress Keely (Carly). *Keely (Carly) sometimes uses Phil (Freddie) for his gadgets like for schoolwork. *Keely (Carly) has her own show. *Pheely began dating, just like Creddie. *Keely sounds like Carly. Phil sounds like Freddie. Kim/Ron (from "Kim Possible") *Ron (Freddie) once declined Kim (Carly)'s love under mental influence, even though he could have easily taken advantage. *Ron (Freddie) once saved Kim (Carly)'s life. *Ron (Freddie) can't believe that Kim (Carly) kissed him. *Kim (Carly) and Ron (Freddie) share their first dance with each other. Timmy and Trixie (from "Fairly Odd Parents") *Timmy (Freddie) has a huge crush on Trixie (Carly). *Timmy (Freddie) has saved Trixie's (Carly) life before. *When Trixie (Carly) gets interested in a bad boy named Gary (Griffin), Timmy (Freddie) gets jealous. *Trixie (Carly) is popular, while Timmy (Freddie) is sort of a nerd. *Timmy and Trixie have kissed multiple times. *Trixie (Carly) has even kissed Timmy (Freddie) as awards for certain things. True and Jimmy (from "True Jackson, VP") *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) have shared a dance together. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) are best friends. *True has had a crush on Jimmy since the beginning, much like Freddie with Carly. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) decide to wait before starting a relationship. *True and Jimmy have kissed more than once. Moze/Ned (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) are best friends. *Ned, like Freddie, is very gulliable. Mindy/Josh (from "Drake & Josh") *Josh (Freddie) can't believe it when Mindy (Carly) tells Josh that she loves him, and that she kisses him. *Josh (Freddie) and Mindy (Carly) decide to wait until before starting a relationship, since Josh has been Mindy's first boyfriend, and she has been Josh's first girlfriend. *Josh, like Freddie, is very smart, and good at computers. *Both Josh and Freddie are very gulliable. *When Mindy told Josh she loves him, Josh didn't say it back. *Dan Schneider created this show, as well, along with "i''Carly".'' Gabriella/Troy (from the "High School Musical" series) *Troy (Freddie) and Gabriella (Carly) soon became best friends after they met. *Like Carly and Freddie, Gabriella and Troy kissed when it was raining, though they were actually in the rain. *Like Carly and Freddie, Gabriella and Troy haved kissed more than once. *Troy (Freddie) and Gabriella (Carly) have shared a slow-dance with each other. Bailey/Cody (from "The Suite Life on Deck") *Cody and Freddie are both smart, "nerdy", and excellent with computers. *Cody (Freddie) has loved Bailey (Carly) since he first met her, and tried to win her heart. *Cody is surprised, like Freddie, when Bailey (Carly) finally kisses him on the lips. *Even though Cody (Freddie) and Bailey (Carly) currently broke-up, they have shown signs of still loving the other person. Amu/Tadase (from "Shugo Chara!") *Amu has been in love with Tadase since before the series started. *They have had many moments during the series. *Tadase (Freddie) doesn't seem shy about declaring his love for Amu (Carly). Duncan/Veronica ( from "Veronica Mars" ) *Veronica is smart and sassy like Carly, while Duncan is the sweet boy vying for her affection. *Veronica dates Duncan after breaking up with bad boy Logan (Griffin). *Duncan ( Freddie ) has dorky tendencies, neither does he know how to fight. Tori/Andre (from "Victorious") *Tori (Carly) and Andre (Freddie) soon become best friends. *Like Freddie, Andre is very intelligent, and Tori is pretty, like Carly. *Andre (Freddie) has helped Tori (Carly) with problems on many occassions. *Tori (Carly) can get Andre (Freddie) to do things that he doesn't want to do, and vice-versa. *Dan Schnieder, the creator of iCarly, also created Victorious. Bella/Jacob (from "The Twilight Saga" film/book series) *Jacob(Freddie) is in love with Bella(Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Jacob dislikes the fact that Bella is interested in someone that is not him. This happens with Freddie when Carly is interested in someone not him. *Jacob(Freddie) has saved Bella's (Carly's) life. *Jacob(Freddie) would do anything for Bella (Carly). *Bella (Carly) has admitted that she loves Jacob (Freddie). *Jacob (Freddie) and Bella (Carly) have kissed more than once. Lizzie/Gordo (from "Lizzie McGuire") *Gordo (Freddie) is in love with Lizzie (Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Gordo (Freddie) is very nerdy and dorky. Kenan and Sharla (from "Kenan and Kel") *Kenan and Sharla worked together much like Freddie and Carly work together on their webshow iCarly. *Kenan and Sharla end up together at the end of the night at a school dance and share a dance together like Freddie and Carly in iSpeed Date. *It is revealed in the series that Kenan(Freddie) has a crush on Sharla (Carly). *Kenan(Freddie) and Sharla(Carly) date for a period of time. Steve and Laura (from "Family Matters") *Steve is very nerdy, and dresses properly, somewhat similar to Freddie. *Steve (Freddie) is in love with Laura (Carly), but Laura doesn't seem to respond his feelings. *Laura (Carly) sometimes has gone out with bad guys, but breaks up with them immediately. *Steve will do just about anything for Laura in exchange for one kiss. *Eventually, Laura (Carly) and Steve (Freddie) become a couple. *Laura (Carly) gets jealous when she she's Steve (Freddie) with another girl. Spongebob and Sandy (from "Spongebob Squarepants") *Freddie (Spongebob) has remembered of a time were he and Sandy (Carly) almost kissed. *Both Spongebob (Freddie) and Sandy (Carly) have saved eachother's lives before. *Spongebob (Freddie) is considered both geeky and gullible. *Spongebob (Freddie) is sometimes concerned for Sandy's (Carly) safety. *Sandy, life Freddie, is very smart, and can even invent things. Yugi/Tea (from "Yugioh!") *Tea liked Yugi as soon as she saw him, like Freddie with Carly. *Tea gets jealous when other girls try to get Yugi's attention. *Yugi will fight for Tea, and both support each other when they are down. Zack and Maddie (from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody") *Like Freddie with Carly, Zack sometimes pursues Maddie to no avail. *At first, Zack tries to flirt with Maddie and asks her out multiple times. Maddie was a bit freaked out by this, but got over it. *Later on, in the episode "Maddie on Deck", from the spin-off series "The Suite Life on Deck", Maddie (Carly) finally kisses Zack (Freddie). Simba and Nala (from "The Lion King") *Simba and Nala are best friends. *Nala (Carly) pins Simba (Freddie) to the ground on two occasions. *Once Simba (Freddie) became stronger, he was able to pin Nala (Carly) to the ground. Eragon/Arya (from "Eragon") *Eragon (Freddie) fell in love with Ayra (Freddie) when he first met her. *They are both best friends. *Eragon, like Freddie, has failed several times to woo Ayra (Carly) into loving him. *Fans of this shipping are hoping that they become an actual couple. Harry/Hermione (from the "Harry Potter" book/film series) *Harry (Freddie) and Hermione (Carly) are best friends. *Harry (Freddie) has saved Hermione's (Carly's) life. Tai/Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon") *Tai (Carly) and Sora (Carly) are best friends. *Tai (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. *Tai (Freddie) is smart and gulliable. Matt /Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon 02") *Matt (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. Danny and Sam (from "Danny Phantom") *Danny (Freddie) and Sam (Carly) have been best friends for years. *Danny has saved Sam's life. *Danny and Sam had both had crushes on one another. *Them kissing had play big role in the series. *They both shared the last dance of the night with one another. *Danny (Freddie) ends up having Sam (Carly) as his girlfriend. *People had think they were dating when they weren't. Aang and Katara (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender") *Aang (Freddie) has been in love with Katara (Carly) since the first time he met her. *Aang (Freddie) and Katara (Carly) have both saved each other's lives in different ocassions. *Aang (Freddie)will do anything to get Katara's (Carly) attention. *Them kissing has played a major role in the show. *When Aang (Freddie) suggests that they should become a couple, Katara (Carly) thinks that they should stay friends. 'Doug and Patti (from "Doug")' *Doug has been in love with Patti from the first day he saw her. *Doug did anything to have Patti pay attention to him. *Doug and Patti has been shown to be best friends. *Doug got his first kiss from a girl that was not the girl of his dreams. *Patti has kissed Doug as a reward. Tommy and Lil (from "Rugrats/All Grown Up") *Tommy and Lil are best friends. *Tommy (Freddie) has a close friendship with Lil's (Carly's) brother Phil (Spencer). *Tommy and Lil have both shared the last dance of the night. *Tommy is a lot like Freddie and Lil is a lot like Carly. *Tommy has been seen smiling at Lil with a huge smile. Ned and Suzy (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) has been in love with Suzy (Carly) since he met her. *Suzy (Carly) finally kissed Ned (Freddie) and Ned (Freddie) was in shock. Naruto and Sakura (from "Naruto") *Naruto (Freddie) loves Sakura (Carly) since the first moment he saw her. *It seems like Sakura and Naruto are best friends. *Naruto (Freddie) has saved Sakura's (Carly's) life. Ruffy and Nami (from "One Piece") *Ruffy (Freddie) and Nami (Carly) are best friends. *Ruffy(Freddie) has saved Nami's(Carly's) life. Tommy and Kimi (from "Rugrats/All Grown Up") *Tommy and Kimi are good friends. *Tommy (Freddie) has a close friendship with Kimi's (Carly's) brother Chucky (Spencer). *Both Tommy (Freddie) and Kimi (Carly) have been shown to have feelings for eachother. 'Kimba and Lea (from "Kimba the White Lion")' *Kimba (Freddie) and Lea (Carly) became best friends the minute they met and Kimba appeared to like her from the beginning. *Kimba has saved Lea's life twice. *Kimba and Lea eventually love each other mutually. Lisa and Milhouse (from "The Simpsons") *Milhouse (Freddie) has had a crush on Lisa (Carly) for a long time. *Milhouse is considered a dork, and is not very succesful with girls. *Lisa is very smart and always gets good grades. *In the episode "Future-Drama" it is revealed that, in the future, Lisa and Milhouse start dating after he saves her life. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 (from "Codename: Kids Next Door") *Numbuh 5 (Carly) is cool, nice and socially heightened. *Numbuh 2 (Freddie) is a nerd who doesn't care what others think of him. *The two share mutual feelings (becoming canon in the finale). *numbah 5 gets jealous if numbah 2 flirts with another girl. *numbah 5 can control how numbah 4 acts,and numbah 4 is like Sam Chowder and Panini (from "Chowder") *Panini (Freddie) has been in love with Chowder since the moment she saw him *Chowder (Carly) does not return the feelings Panini feels for him. *Chowder and Panini are both nice and lovable as Carly and Freddie seem to be with people. Meg and Neil (from "Family Guy") *Neil (Freddie) has a crush on Meg (Carly) but Meg constantly rejects him. *Neil (Freddie) will do anything to get Meg (Carly) to be his girlfriend. *Neil is depicted as an unpopular nerd, similar to Freddie. *Meg has saved Neil's life before. *Meg (Carly) thinks Neil (Freddie) is a nerd. Fry and Leela (from "Futurama") *Fry (Freddie) is in love wuth Leela (Carly) *Fry (Freddie) has been in love with Leela (Carly) since the first day he met her. *Fry (Freddie and Leela (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Their kiss played an important part in the series. *Leela (Carly) is classy, while Fry (Freddie) is somewhat of a spazz. *Leela (Carly) almost constantly rejects Fry (Leela). *Fry (Freddie) is always trying schemes to get Leela (Carly) to be his girlfriend. *Fry (Freddie) has saved Leela's (Carly) life before. Bridgette and Geoff (from the "Total Drama" series) * Geoff (Freddie) developed an instant crush on Bridgette (Carly) since the day they met. * Like Geoff, Freddie can be labeled as a different person that doesn't like it when people who are opposite try to ruin his day or mood. * Like Bridgette, Carly is a laid-back, kind soul who's against conflict and doing something wrong. * Carly and Freddie's kissing in ISaved Your Life is somewhat similar to Geoff and Bridgette's making out that began before the end of season 1. * Geoff and Bridgette both have a friendship with Gwen just like Carly and Freddie's friendship with Sam. 'Harry and Ginny(from "Harry Potter")' *Ginny has had a crush on Harry from book 2 on. *Harry saved Ginny's life. *Harry ends the relationship for Ginny to be safe, even though he didn't want to much like Freddie ending his and Carly's relationship for her. Return to Creddie Category:Similar Ships Category:Pairings